Mjuriel and Perenduin:Love story in the White City
by Mjuriel
Summary: A love story in the White City. Lady of Gondor and the captain of the Citadel - do they have a chance to be together?


Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien owns the characters, all events and locations in this short story. However, the two main characters (Mjuriel and Perenduin) are created by me (2008)

**Mjuriel and Perenduin: Acquaintance **

(Love story in the White City)

This story began in the Third Age of Middle-Earth when the Darkness hasn't spread all over the world yet. The White City of Gondor, though near to the Shadow, was still safe. However, as safe as a moth may be when it is flying to the fire... The citizens were hoping that the guards of the Citadel would protect them come what may and the nobles were preparing either to the siege or to death if the worst occurred – fleeing was not discussed, as this would be shame for anybody who cared about reputation.

* * *

...Mjuriel Amrodel of Gondor went out to the balcony of her room. The sun was rising in the east, lighting up the mountains around and the valley ahead. "Another reception tonight... Again! Why celebrating when danger is so near? Same faces, same conversations... But there may be some guardians invited, bringing the news about Osgiliath or Rohan..." Her heart was filling with hope, though on her face sadness laid. Alone. So alone! Her twenty-fifth spring – and still, no one dared yet to talk to her more than a moment, let alone invite her to dance or hold her hand. Her father's character, his glory and position in the society prevented young men to seek Mjuriel's company. It was told that Lord ArsaelAmrodel was hard to make glad – no man considered he good enough to be with his daughter. She was his only child and his precious, he only wanted the best for her (what father would not?) However, he did not pay attention at her wishes and hopes. Mjuriel's mother Lady Mereniel would not do anything against Lord Amrodel's will – her role in family was minor, although she was herself from one of the noblest Gondor's houses. It was breaking her heart to see her daughter suffering in silence, but what could be done to change it?

In the evening festivities have started. The house of Amrodel was full with nobles and guardians who were sitting at the round table in the great hall drinking wine and discussing the matters of Gondor. Steward Denethorwas also there, but his sons not present – Faramir was sent with a mission to Osgiliath, and Boromir had disappeared – no news was coming from him already for months. After dinner it was announced that dances are to begin. For Mjuriel, however, it was not a reason for joy – in vain was she looking around for anyone who would ask her to join in a dance, though many young men were gazing at her with admiration and were bowing deeply when she was passing by. For she was, indeed, beautiful. She had dark brown wavy hair and green eyes, was neither short nor tall, walking with grace among the guests. Tonight she was wearing her favorite deep violet dress with silver ornaments which reminded of the frost on the windows in winter.

She was standing by the wall, looking at dancing people when suddenly...

"My Lady?"

Mjuriel felt as if struck by a lightning – there was a man standing next to her, asking her something and he did not have the intention to leave. Her eyes widened in surprise, yet she was curious what would happen next.

"My Lady, let me introduce myself. Captain Perenduin of Gondor, at your service".

"Captain?" she caught a breath before answering because her heart was now beating faster, this experience was new to her.

"I beg your pardon, if I am distracting you, my lady" continued the man. "But I noticed that something is troubling you. Such deep sadness on such beautiful face..." he was looking right into her eyes and she felt a bit confused. Mjuriel did not know what to answer, though she realized that it was up to her now to send this stranger away or...

"Captain... Perenduin, you said? I haven't had the chance to see you at our palace before. Are you new here in Gondor? You are also not yet accustomed with the rules of this house..." she replied, smiling politely. "Your way of talking is most strange, I find. It requires much courage addressing somebody you have not been introduced properly to".

"I am deeply sorry if I offended you, my lady" captain Perenduin said. "I dare not stay longer if my presence is annoying".

Mjuriel was expecting this. Courage... But what else? Attention to her wish, though she has not pronounced it aloud? Obedience? She was looking at the captain with interest now. Probably in his forties, dark-haired, wearing fashionable costume in Gordon colors (dark-blue and silver). A finest sword on the left she noticed... All in his look was pointing at a noble man, yet it was something in his manner and speech that was a riddle for her.

"Do not leave yet, Captain. You are the first man who addressed to me this evening. I admire courage – but most of men here, however fearless they are, would not try to talk to me" she sighed.

"I am Lady Mjuriel Amrodel, daughter of Lord Arsael". Captain Perenduin bowed deeply.

"I am most delighted to make your acquaintance, my lady. I was not fully enjoying the evening until I saw you" he said with a smile that made her heart beat in sudden joy. No one was talking to her like that before and she was as if under charm of his words and appearance. "But what is going on with me?" she thought. "Where does this feeling come from?"

"May I ask you to dance with me, Lady Mjuriel? That would be an honor" captain Perenduin was offering her the hand. Could she refuse? Not tonight. The music, candle-light, the atmosphere – the world looked different now to her and she smiled to him and agreed.

* * *

Such acquaintance, however out of the court rules it was, transformed into something special. Captain Perenduin asked Lady Mjuriel if he could see her again and after a while it turned into meetings nearly every week. The two were keeping it as a secret, because Lord Amrodel would not be content finding out that his daughter was seeing someone without his approval and such he would hardly give. But why the captain had not asked for this? Did he like the sense of danger that was in the air during meetings with Mjuriel? We do not know.

A year passed. It was a quiet April evening – the sky was turning black and the first stars started to appear. Mjuriel was standing on the city wall, enjoying the fresh air coming from the gardens of Minas Tirith – the flowers were blooming early this year. She was waiting for Perenduin - tonight he was late which gave her a reason to worry. Soon it would be dark and she should had already been at home – her father, however busy he always was with Gondor issues, would surely notice that she was not present for dinner.

Somebody touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw Perenduin, smiling at her and bowing deeply. Her face was as if lighted by the sun. She smiled back and made a curtsey.

"My lady, I am sorry for making you wait. An urgent business delayed me".

"I am glad you came, Captain". Mjuriel blushed a bit – she could not deny that she was worrying about Perenduin and thinking about him more than actually necessary if you consider somebody a friend.

"My lady, there is something I need to tell you. It is very important and I hope you will hear me out".

"You have my attention" she smiled encouragingly.

"Let us walk a bit ahead. I know a place where nobody can distract us". Mjuriel looked at Perenduin with suspicion.

"You have nothing to fear, my lady. You are well protected when I am around".

They walked down the street and Perenduin led her to a small house, which was his very own. He did not invite Mjuriel inside but asked if they could stay in the garden - the evening was not the one to waste. She gladly agreed. While they were walking among the fruit trees and shrubs, Perenduin was keeping silence. He seemed to be nervous. Suddenly he stopped and knelt before Mjuriel. She did not expect this and looked at him in astonishment.

"My lady... I cannot wait any longer, I must tell you how I feel. Since we met, my life has changed – there was never a day when I was not thinking of you... To see you, to be around you is such a pleasure..." He took Mjuriel's hand and kissed it softly, remaining on his knees.

"Captain, this is a bit... unexpected. I did not know..."

"My lady... Mjuriel, my dear, my one and only! My only wish is to be with you forever. I love you!" Perenduin rose from the knees and embraced Mjuriel passionately. She glanced into his eyes. Admiration, love and hope.

"I love you, too, Perenduin" she whispered, blushing. All her worries about future were forgotten now – there was finally somebody who cared of her and loved her... Such turn of events she did not imagine even in her dreams. But what would the future bring? She sighed.

Captain noticed her uneasiness.

"My lady? Is something troubling you?" He was holding her in his arms. "What a delight!" she thought.

Mjuriel made herself smile.

"There is no need to be formal... now. I'd be glad if you called me just by my name – no titles".

"But then, Mjuriel, you will have to call me by my name as well" he said and winked as if he was just a boy and not a guard of the Citadel.

"I will!" she said, her heart filling with joy.

"Perenduin... There is something I need to tell you. I am worrying, you are right". She looked around as if afraid of something. "You know my father. He will not allow us to be together. This is what makes me sad, when at the same time I am the happiest woman in Gondor". She smiled, looking in captain's eyes.

Perenduin stroke her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Mjuriel, I will do everything I can and much more in order to be with you! I've been looking for you so long! Tomorrow I will see your father".

* * *

The morning of the next day was chilly and gloomy. The sky was covered with clouds, it would rain any minute. Captain Perenduin arranged the audience with Lord Arsael (since he had some connections within the city, it was granted to him fast). But still he had to wait for a couple of hours before he could enter the library of the house of Amrodel. Captain bowed to Lord Arsael who, in some way, had now the strings of Perenduin's destiny in his hands.

"My Lord, I thank thee for taking time for this conversation. Thee are of course very busy, so I shall announce the reason of my coming instantly. I was in thy house last year and made acquaintance of your daughter, Lady Mjuriel. I am desperately in love with her since then and I am here to ask for her hand in marriage".

Lord Arsael's face remained unchanged. Was he surprised or shocked, nobody could say – this man was not the one who showed his emotions.

"So you seek Mjuriel's hand? Do you consider yourself good enough for her? Brave you may be, Captain – indeed have the stories of your deeds reached my ears, but how do I know if you are worthy? My daughter is my precious, my only child... It is me who shall decide about her future! My wish is to see her in highest circles of Gondor. What could a captain offer her?"

Perenduin was expecting such an answer but was nevertheless taken aback by the coldness and arrogance of the speaker. "A captain can get his way into the high society as well. I am ready to do everything for Lady Mjuriel".

Lord Arsael smiled ironically. "Do you think it is _her_ who you need to impress? No! You must prove to _me_ you are somebody! I think you should not even try – there is no man now in Gondor who could be a match for my daughter. I'd rather see Mjuriel alone than give her away to someone with a lower status!"

So she was right. No negotiations were possible with such a stubborn, narrow-minded, proud man. The best way was to retreat. How much he hated himself in this minute!

"Your answer is clear, my lord. One day, however, you may change your mind". Perenduin looked at Lord Arsael with a challenge. "I shall not take more of your time. Farewell!"

What shall he tell Mjuriel? What should they do? Sad thoughts were in the captain's mind when he was going home.

* * *

A week passed. It was again the day of their meeting. Mjuriel was late. This time they agreed to meet in the captain's house. Perenduin was standing at the gate, peering into darkness, waiting – it was already evening and the guards started to patrol the streets. What could take her so long? Was she into trouble because of my conversation with her father? Fool! What have you done?! The captain was getting restless, walking to and fro in front of the house. The streets were getting empty. Finally he saw a woman coming. He recognized Mjuriel. She hurried to him and stopped, unsure how to greet him. He took her by the hand and escorted her to the house. Entering the living room, she removed her cloak and in light from a fire-place Perenduin noticed that her eyes were red, with violet circles under them. Her face was pale.

"My lady, has something happened?" Perenduin put his arm around her shoulders but Mjuriel was not looking at him. Tears were running now down her cheeks, she hid her face in her hands. For the first time in his life the captain did not know what to do. He stood there feeling helpless and useless, looking at the woman he wanted to make happy - and she was crying...

"Mjuriel, dear, please tell me what is wrong!" This fountain of tears had to be stopped! She answered in a voice, broken with sorrow: "My father... It is because of my father. He knows about us now. It is pure luck that I could leave the house, he had nearly locked me in my room".

"I suspected it. He is not the man to negotiate with. It is my fault, my lady – please forgive me!" Perenduin knelt before her, kissing her hands.

"It is not you, Perenduin. It is him. We cannot be together – as long as he lives, Lord Arsael will be against it".

"Mjuriel, I can't live without you! There should be a way out!" The captain was marching now across the living room - something he was doing when being nervous. "We must leave Gondor! Run away!"

She slowly turned away from the fire, looking at Perenduin as if she saw him for the first time.

"Flee? Like... outlaws?"

"Mjuriel, this is the only way I see now... There is no other".

"Do you ask of me to leave everything I have? I love you so much... but I can't imagine being anywhere else than in Gondor. How should we survive?"

"Let me take care of this. I may be just a captain, but I do have some gold to support us for a while and good friends in the country to rely on".

Mjuriel's heart was breaking into pieces. What should she answer? To leave everything for the one she loved and become a fugitive or stay in Gondor and wait till her father finds somebody "good enough" for her to marry?

Somewhere the clocks stroke ten. Mjuriel was listening to the sound till it faded.

"Perenduin, I cannot answer you now. I need some time. Such decision is not an easy one..." she did not finish the sentence.

Captain sighed. "I wish we did not have to come through such challenges... Mjuriel, my love, I am ready to do everything for you – even if it requires to abandon all and maybe forever! Please remember this".

"I will. It is getting late... I have to leave... already". She made a step towards the door but suddenly rushed back to Perenduin.

"I love you! Please remember this, too! The moments when we were together will always be precious for me". Tears were in her eyes and great sadness in face, as if she was saying farewell. He wanted so much that she stayed! This, however, would ruin his whole plan... A plan he was so carefully preparing and on which his hopes were laying. And so they parted, with turmoil in their hearts, since they could not know what a new day would bring.

* * *

Spring, at first promising to be warm and sunny, turned into cold mornings, cloudy days and rainy evenings. However, the wind was changing and days were getting longer. The people of Gondor were looking forward to summer.

Tonight. Perenduin looked again at the letter he had received from Mjuriel. A note, better say, since it only contained a couple of sentences – she had made a decision and would like to see him. He could hardly wait till the evening. Many questions were in his mind, all without answers. In order not to get absorbed by the overcoming feeling of helplessness, Perenduin checked again all he had prepared, should it come to a sudden escape. And so the day nearly passed, the hour of meeting was approaching.

This time he went to the White Tree. The symbol of Gondor, it was growing on an open space on the top of the city, near the Steward's palace. "At the hour of dusk", her note said. So was it. The sun was setting, hiding behind the mountains. Its last rays were lightening the Tree, making it look auburn. A light breeze was touching its branches, however without leaves. It's been ages, people said, since the Tree was blooming last time. The times of the King...

"Good evening, Captain!"

A familiar voice brought him back to reality. Mjuriel was standing next to him. Why did not he hear her coming? Did the guards of the Tree not notice anything? Perenduin, still surprised, looked around. The guards were still on their positions, but pretending not to look at them.

"My lady... This is a delight to see you!"

"It is a pleasure for me, too" she replied. They walked towards the gates of the palace, to the arcades. Guards were marching to and fro, patrolling the passages but after a while Mjuriel and Perenduin found a place without surveillance.

Then Mjuriel spoke.

"Captain, I thank thee for coming". She was quite nervous – formalities were not anymore needed (as reader may remember), but somehow she forgot about it. "I thank thee as well for the time that you gave me".

Again this coolness and distance between them... So, she had decided to stay in Gondor. Why else such attitude?

Perenduin nodded. "I understand your concerns, my lady".

There was something in his voice... Sorrow. Incertitude. She looked at the captain again and a sudden thought pierced her mind. He was afraid of what she would say next. She could no longer stay so reserved, pretending that nothing was going on. Mjuriel came closer to Perenduin and gently touched his cheek.

"If staying in Gondor means to be alone... then I choose to flee. Perenduin, I want to be with you!"

"You will never regret it, my lady! I will do my best and take care of you". Captain lent forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

…Stars were shining above the city, all was peaceful and quiet. Two travelers rode out of the back gate, heading north. Mjuriel and Perenduin were at last together and it was all that mattered. They will have challenges in the future, balance on life and death, protecting each other – but that is another story, a story of their journeys across Middle-Earth.

Urania

(N.M.)


End file.
